Lasers are commonly used in materials processing, including cutting, welding, brazing, surface treatment and other applications. Laser systems are offered in many different configurations, or are custom designed, to meet the needs of customers, not only in terms of properties/intensities of light, but also in terms of feeding fiber design and length. Damage to a feeding fiber can be quite costly from both a cost of replacement and a cost of system downtime point of view, as the feeding fiber is generally not easily replaceable. Therefore, there is a need for a laser optical fiber tray that can protect the feeding fiber when not in use and can be adjustable to the length of exposed feeding fiber needed at a given time.